User talk:Wagnike2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting FrontierVille Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Comments :) Hi thank you .. Please add comment box in this wiki > http://ztreasureisle.wikia.com/ not the other one http://treasureisle.wikia.com/ Thanks ..Raiine (Talk) 04:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) : Hi and also i want to be an Admin of this Wiki :) Raiine (Talk) 05:07, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Hi. I'd like to have admin permission on this Wiki. I have nearly 500 good edits and new permission will help me to edit even better. Dexter338 14:44, June 19, 2010 (UTC) : Thank you :) Dexter338 21:45, June 19, 2010 (UTC) :: Do I have rights to move/delete the images and protect the articles from editing? Dexter338 21:54, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ::: Thats weird, I still can't do anything "special" :D And I don't have any group here --Dexter338 15:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thank you again, now its ok. --Dexter338 15:06, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Unhelpful Admin Can you please remove Raiine as an admin. S/He doesn't help very much at all. Inactive for a week or all day, shows up and starts changing everyone's hard work. Making new pages that don't really need to be made. Not changing things consistently (especially with Goals). Not telling everyone a set layout for things (Especially Goals even after asked what should be the correct layout) but will say not to do something and not say what the RIGHT way is to do it. Changing picture names but not redirecting that picture to the new name (and not changing any picture names that SHOULD be renamed. Some of them are fine but some are oddly name and should be sorted out. Doesn't do anything with those pics.) It's absurd and very difficult to get anything done or make it look right with her/him as admin. Shouldn't an admin be more helpful and more active? Or if they aren't active, at least helpful and not just changing things for the sake of changing things. Correcting incorrect information or vandalism and keeping everything under control is what they should be doing. (Perhaps if they weren't already an admin of three other larger wikis they would have enough time to do something useful on them.) Admin Rights Hello, would it be possible for me to get admin rights on this wiki? I want to do a few things that require access to the MediaWiki files, including customizing the skin, editing the sidebar, SEO, and various other things. I have a considerable amount of admin experience on other wikis, and know what I'm doing. I also note the lack of experienced admins here, and would love to help out. Thanks, 19:46, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks :) 23:36, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Hello again, I've now set up a requests for adminship page, on which the community can vote for administrators/bureaucrats. If you have any objections to this, please let me know. Thanks, 02:48, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey. If you could send me an e-mail from my user page, I need to explain something to you. Thank you kindly, Corielle 05:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Change of name Hi Nic Our problem is that most of the icons are the same so we don't want to have to do everything from scratch and basically have to upload most of the images etc. We would have to copy all the templates, info pages etc. 23:21, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Hi again Sorry can you explain how we would get from Thepioneertrail wiki to the pioneerville wiki. and would we still be able to access all the images pages etc? -- 04:14, August 19, 2011 (UTC) *It involves me just going into certain settings, where I close thepioneertrail.wikia.com down and have it redirect here. Which makes this site accessible from both addresses. Then, I make thepioneertrail.wikia.com this site's main address, which recognizes that it's name etc should come from that address. - Wagnike2 15:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) So let me get this right. people can access it from either address? Which is perfect then we just refer to The Pioneer Trail Wiki. can people upload as normal and do all the internal references to FTV wiki matter? I'm happy with that. -- 16:03, August 19, 2011 (UTC) :* Yep, everything will stay the exact same as far as uploading and such goes. Since you are fine with this, I will make the changes later on in the day. - Wagnike2 16:07, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you so much 16:09, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the Name change. If you could work on the main page that would be great thanks 22:46, August 19, 2011 (UTC) hi_thanks Hi Nic I just see you started this wiki??? (which is cool if you did) I wanted to say thanks for the icon change. I was also wondering if you can edit the image itself so it says Wiki. We would also use it on our facebook page and group. Thanks for your help. Albert reply Hi I like the look with the green etc. please feel free to make the change. You never answered my question before did you start this wiki? Also what are your thoughts on making it so only signed in user can make edits? It seems to work on Bleach.wiki. Thanks again Albert -- cool I think that is way cool -- forgot I forgot to say I actually like the tree skin better than the logs. Would be nice with a mountain in the background. you got any suggestions for the site. We are a bit behind as I've mainly been concentrating on stands and policy as well as setting up project teams to handle various pages and a QA program. --